Aus Freundschaft kann doch mehr werden, oder?
by Albedo
Summary: eine Geschichte in der es um die Gefühle von Cloud gegenüber Zack geht. Mehr kann ich noch nicht schreiben, da die Geschichte noch im aufbau ist. keiner der Charaktere gehören mir, und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit
1. Warum immer ich?

**Warum immer ich?**

Es war gerade spät Nachmittag, als zwei Soldier auf dem Trainingsplatz standen und fleißig trainierten. Der ältere der beiden, wollte den jüngeren ein paar kleine Tricks zeigen und beibringen. Außerdem ihn für die nächste Mission bereit machen, da der jüngere doch ab und an etwas ungeschickt war. Die beiden trainierten gut zwei Stunden, bis sie abbrechen mussten, da es langsam anfing zu dämmern und dies für den jüngeren der beiden nur zum Nachteil war. Sie gingen danach gemeinsam zu den Duschen um sich abzukühlen.

„Du wirst immer besser Cloud." „Dank dir." „Ach, ich glaube auch so würdest du dich steigern." „Denke ich nicht. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, dann würde ich bestimmt noch genau so schlecht sein. Also danke Zack." „Nicht dafür." Der schwarzhaarige zog sich ganz aus, und wuschelte den kleinen blonden durch die Haare, während er in die Gemeinschaftsdusche ging. Cloud wurde dabei ein klein wenig verlegen und sah Zack dann kurz nach. Dabei zog er sich weiter aus. Nachdem er fertig war, folgte er dem älteren und begab sich ebenfalls in die Dusche.

Zack hatte derweil bereits das Wasser angestellt, und ließ sich das schöne kalte Wasser auf die Stirn prasseln. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Cloud und genoss einfach nur das kühle Nass. Als der jüngere dies sah, wie der schwarzhaarige dort so stand, musste er schlucken und wurde sogar ein klein wenig rot. Es war nicht so, das Cloud noch nie mit anderen zusammen geduscht hatte, nur noch nie mit Zack. Es war ganz anders, alleine schon wie sein Herz schneller schlug und er immer nervöser wurde je länger er da stand.

Nach kurzer Zeit riss Cloud sich allerdings zusammen und stellte ebenfalls das Wasser an. Er stellte sich, genau wie Zack, mit den Rücken zu dem älteren und ließ sich das Wasser auf seine blonden Haare prasseln. Dabei hatte er seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte seine Nervosität einfach runterzuschlucken. Der kleine wusste einfach nicht was los war. Die beiden waren bereits seit etwas längerem gute Freunde, und bis jetzt hatte Cloud nie solche Scharm Gefühle in seiner Gegenwart, also wieso jetzt? Er wollte einfach nicht weiter drüber nachdenken und seufzte deswegen kurz. Dies allerdings hatte nur den Effekt, das sich der ältere zu dem kleinen umdrehte und ihn leicht fragend ansah.

„Alles Ok Cloud?" Da der blonde Junge nicht auf die Frage von Zack reagierte, begab er sich zu ihm und tippte ihn leicht an die Schulter. Cloud drehte sich dabei erschrocken um. „Was?" Der schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein lachen einfach nicht verkneifen. Nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte, sah er den kleinen immer noch grinsend an. „Ob alles ok bei dir ist?" „Äh…ja. Alles in Ordnung." Als Cloud bemerkte, das Zack ihn an der Schulter berührte, und er sich dann auch noch zu ihm umdrehte, wurde der blonde geradezu Tomatenrot im Gesicht. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, und drehte sich gleich nach der Antwort auf Zacks Frage wieder um.

Der ältere erkannte gleich das mit Cloud irgendetwas nicht ganz zu stimmen schien, immerhin konnte der kleine ihm noch nicht mal in die Augen sehen. Genau aus diesem Grunde wollte Zack genaueres wissen und wollte Cloud zur Rede stellen. Doch als er dies tat, konnte Cloud einfach nicht anders als das Wasser abzustellen und schnell aus der Dusche zu verschwinden. Denn um so länger der schwarzhaarige hinter dem kleinen Blonden stand, des do mehr spürte Cloud, wie sich irgendetwas regte. Und so konnte er sich ja kaum zu Zack umdrehen um mit ihm zu sprechen. Außerdem wollte er auch nicht, das es noch weiter ging. Deswegen trocknete sich der kleine Blonde schnell ab, und zog sich an.

Während Cloud so schnell die Dusche verlassen hatte, sah der schwarzhaarige nur verdutzt ihm nach. Was los war wusste er immer noch nicht, auch nicht warum der kleine auf einmal so schnell die Flucht vor ihm ergriff. Er konnte sich einfach keinen Reim darauf machen. Zack dachte sich dann, das er vielleicht einfach mit seinen Fragen zu weit gegangen war und wollte sich für seine Neugier bei dem kleinen Entschuldigen. Doch als er die Dusche verließ, sah er nur wie Cloud gerade den Raum verließ. Er seufzte leicht und zog sich ebenfalls an. Gleich danach verließ er ebenfalls die Räumlichkeiten.

Während Zack nun beim Abendessen in der Kantine saß, und sich immer noch Gedanken darüber machte, was er vielleicht hat falsch gemacht, lag Cloud in seinem Quartier auf dem Bett. Eigentlich hätte er gerade mit dem älteren zusammen Abend gegessen, nur konnte er das nicht. Es wollte ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen, was dort unter der Dusche mit ihm passierte. Wieso hatte er auf einmal dieses Gefühl, und dann vor allem als Zack so nah hinter ihm stand. Immerhin war doch nichts falsch daran. Sie waren beide Kerle, also warum machte es ihm so nervös? Je länger der kleine darüber nachdachte, kam ihn nur ein Gedanke, und zwar: „Warum immer ich?"


	2. Gedankenverloren

**Gedankenverloren**

Eine Nacht war nun vergangen, seit dem Cloud und Zack zusammen trainierten, und Cloud Gefühle für seinen besten Freund entdeckte, die er eigentlich hätte nicht haben sollen. Der kleine Blonde saß bereits früh in der Kantine und stocherte ein wenig gedankenverloren in seinem Essen rum. Den ganzen Abend, und die halbe Nacht hatte er damit verbracht, festzustellen warum er plötzlich so auf Zack reagierte. Was ihm allerdings in den Sinn kam, konnte einfach nicht stimmen. Ob es aber auch wahr war, wusste er auch nicht, immerhin hatte er noch nie solche Gefühle jemanden gegenüber. Irgendwie musste er feststellen ob es stimmen könnte.

Während er noch weiter in seinem Müsli rumstocherte, kam auch schon der Grund für Clouds Momentanes Gefühlschaos in die Kantine. Zack setzte sich gleich mit seinem Frühstück Cloud gegenüber und wünschte ihm, mit dem üblichen Grinsen, einen schönen guten Morgen. Der kleine schrak sofort hoch und lächelte dann leicht verlegen. Wieder war der schwarzhaarige verwirrt. So hatte er den kleinen noch nie erlebt. Irgendetwas war auf alle Fälle mit ihm los, und Zack wollte wissen was es war. Aus diesem Grund schob er kurz das Tablett zur Seite und sah Cloud ein wenig durchdringend, allerdings immer noch mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf den Lippen, an.

Als der Blonde den Blick von Zack vernahm, musste er schlucken und wurde wieder etwas rot. Er senkte sofort seinen Blick und fing an zu essen um sich irgendwie abzulenken. „Sag mal Cloud. Was ist los mit dir?" „Nichts." Mit dem Wort verschwand ein Teil des Frühstücks im Mund von Cloud, während Zack etwas mehr nachhakte. „Du bist ziemlich nervös, verlegen…bist du vielleicht in ein Mädchen verliebt?" Bei den letzten Worten verschluckte sich Cloud an seinem Essen und sah mit großen Augen zu Zack. Nicht wegen dem Mädchen, sondern weil Cloud sich eingestand, das er ein klein wenig in Zack verschossen war, und dieser es sogar merkte. Nur zum Glück merkte Zack nicht das Cloud in ihn verliebt war.

Wieder sah der Blonde verlegen nach unten und räusperte sich sogar kurz. Für Zack war dies nur die Bestätigung, und er schob lachend sein Tablett wieder zu sich rüber, um mit dem essen anzufangen. „Keine Sorge Cloud. Ich stehe dir gerne mit Rat und Tat zu Seite." „Danke auch." „Hey. Etwas mehr Elan." „Mal sehen." Cloud stand auf und brachte sein Tablett weg, wobei Zack nur fragend ihm nach sah. Der kleine konnte einfach nicht anders als zu gehen, er wusste nicht wie er ihm hätte in die Augen sehen können, oder gar überhaupt noch länger in seiner Nähe verbringen sollte. Nun saß der schwarzhaarige wieder alleine an dem Tisch und aß. Er wusste jetzt wenigstens was Cloud hat, nur warum er sich anscheinend nicht helfen lassen will, oder mit ihm überhaupt darüber redet, verstand er nicht.

Nachdem Zack fertig war mit dem Essen, brachte er auch sein Tablett weg und ging zum Morgenappell. Er ging an der Truppe, zu der Cloud gehört, vorbei und sah ihn kurz schmunzelnd an. Cloud hingegen, salutierte wie alle anderen auch, und wendete danach seinen Blick wieder ab. Dass sich der kleine nur schämt, konnte Zack nicht wissen, weswegen er wieder nachdenklich wurde. Verständlich für Cloud war es ja, immerhin wie sollte man seinem besten Freund gegenübertreten, geschweige denn ansehen, wenn man solche Gefühle für ihn hat. Der schwarzhaarige stellte sich vor seiner Truppe und fing mit dem Morgenappell an. Langsam kam auch der Leitende für Clouds Truppe, wo für ihn nun der Appell begann. Gleich danach hieß es Trainingsbeginn.

Den ganzen restlichen Tag über, liefen sich die beiden nicht mehr über den Weg. Erst wieder gegen spät Nachmittag wollte Zack zu dem kleinen, um wie üblich mit ihm zu trainieren. Dieses mal nahm er sich sogar vor, mit ihm in den Holo-Raum zu gehen. Cloud war derweil in seinem Quartier und lernte ein wenig relevantes über die einzelnen Waffen, als es an seiner Quartiertür klopfte. Er stand auf und machte sie auf, danach sah er wieder etwas rot angelaufen zu Boden und wollte eigentlich schon die Tür vor der Nase des schwarzhaarigen zuschlagen. Nur währe dies sicher nicht gut angekommen, weswegen er ihn rein ließ.

Drinnen sagte Zack weswegen er da sei, und wollte Cloud mitnehmen. Erst wollte der kleine nicht, immerhin wusste er immer noch nicht wie er Zack richtig gegenüber stehen sollte. Aber er wollte auch weiter trainieren, um besser zu werden. Aus diesem Grunde entschied er sich, sich schnell fertig zu machen und ging dann zusammen mit Zack zum Holo-Raum. Zum Glück war dieser gerade frei und die beiden betraten ihn. Hier drinnen hatte Cloud bis jetzt nur während ein paar Unterrichtsstunden trainiert, so von sich aus war er nie hier drinnen. Immerhin wurde dies untersagt, denn man wollte nicht das sich die jungen Soldier bereits in den ersten paar Monaten tödliche Verletzungen zulegten, wenn sie alleine hier trainierten.

Zack fing mit dem Training an, und lies eine kleine Wiesenlandschaft erscheinen. Cloud sah sich begeistert um. Jedesmal wenn das passierte, tat er dies. Die Technik faszinierte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. „Wollen wir?" Der kleine drehte sich schnell zu Zack um und nickte dann. Somit fingen sie an zu trainieren. Der schwarzhaarige merkte sehr schnell, dass sich der kleine nicht auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren schien, weswegen er ihn abgebrochen hatte, und den kleinen zur Rede stellte. „Ok. Unter uns. Was ist los Cloud? Irgendetwas scheint doch wirklich nicht in Ordnung zu sein." Der kleine senkte sein Schwert und sah wieder zu Boden. „Es ist nichts, wirklich." „Und das soll ich dir glauben? Du bist doch sonst nicht so." „Zack! Ich…..ich will nicht darüber sprechen!" Der kleine hatte es tatsächlich geschafft seine Stimme mal laut werden zu lassen, allerdings nicht weil es ihm auf die Nerven ging, nein, weil es ihm nur noch mehr verlegen machte, wie Zack mit ihm sprach. Außerdem hatte er Angst sich zu verraten.

Der Schwarzhaarige war absolut verblüfft davon, so hatte er Cloud noch nie erlebt. Als der kleine Blonde den Blick von Zack bemerkte, brach er sofort ab, und wollte den Holo-Raum verlassen. Zack beendete daher alles, und die Umgebung verschwand wieder. Der kleine Blonde ging zum Ausgang, und ließ nun einen etwas verwirrten und ziemlich irritierten Zack zurück. Innerlich hoffte Cloud nur, das Zack dies nicht falsch auffassen wird, und ihm keinerlei Vorwürfe macht. Nur konnte er jetzt einfach nicht weiter machen. Erst musste er es irgendwie schaffen, diese ständigen Gedanken von ihm los zu werden.

Als der kleine gerade rausgehen wollte, öffnete sich allerdings die Tür zum Holo-Raum, und da Cloud immer noch tief in Gedanken war, lief er genau gegen jemanden gegen. Als Zack dies sah, fiel ihm glatt die Kinnlade runter, und er musste sich ein kichern verkneifen, während der angerempelte seine Arme um den kleinen legte, damit dieser nicht nach hinten weg fiel. Allerdings tat er das nur aus Reflex heraus.


	3. Missverständnis

**Kapitel 3: Missverständnis**

Nun lag der kleine in den Armen eines anderen und wurde nicht nur knallrot, sondern auch noch absolut ängstlich und klein. Der Angerempelte hingegen, schob Cloud gleich zur Seite, sah ihn kurz emotionslos an und ging dann auf Zack zu. Cloud sah ihm nur schluckend und absolut ängstlich nach, weil er einfach nicht wusste was jetzt passiert. Zack hingegen musste sich immer noch ein Lachen verkneifen und sah grinsend zu der Person, die auf ihn zu kam.

„Hey Sephiroth. Was gibt es denn?" Der silberhaarige blieb genau vor Zack stehen und nickte ihm kurz zu. „Lazard hat eine neue Mission für uns beide." „Und du kommst extra her um mir das zu sagen? Welche ehre." „Bräuchte ich nicht, wenn jemand sein PHS einschalten würde." „Ach ja, habe ich ganz vergessen." Der schwarzhaarige fasste sich verlegen an den Hinterkopf, während Sephiroth nur seufzte und sich dann wieder umdrehte. Er begab sich gleich zurück zum Ausgang. Auf den Weg dorthin sah er kurz zu Cloud, der immer noch wie angewurzelt dastand.

Sephiroth ging an ihm vorbei und verließ den Holo-Raum wieder. Zack hingegen ging gleich daraufhin zu Cloud, und legte seinen Arm um dessen Schulter, denn er hatte genau den Blick erkannt, welchen der kleine dem General zu warf. Nur leider verstand Zack dabei etwas gewaltig falsch. Cloud blickte nur so, weil er den General schon immer faszinierend fand, und nun diese Situation ihm ziemlich unangenehm war. Mehr aber auch nicht. Zack hingegen deutete in den Blick des kleinen um etliches mehr, vor allem kam in ihm ein Gedanke auf, der für Cloud sicher noch etliche Schwierigkeiten bereiten wird. Denn er dachte tatsächlich daran, das Cloud sich vielleicht in den General verschossen hat, so wie viele anderen auch, und er sich deswegen so eigenartig benimmt.

Als Cloud bemerkte das Zack seinen Arm um ihn legte, drehte er sich gleich knallrot raus und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Holo-Raum. „Cloud! Warte doch mal." Zack rief dem Kleinen noch nach, nur hörte er nicht darauf und lief schnell zurück in sein Quartier. Nun hatte er nicht nur Gefühle für seinen besten Freund entdeckt, sondern auch noch den General angerempelt. Er hoffte wirklich das dies keinerlei Strafen nach sich zieht. Als der Blonde in seinem Quartier ankam, schmiss er sich gleich aufs Bett und verfluchte regelrecht seine Gefühle für Zack. Der Schwarzhaarige hingegen sah Cloud wieder mal verständnislos nach. Nach kurzer Zeit folgte er ihm allerdings zu seinem Quartier.

Als Zack bei Clouds Quartier ankam, klopfte er an dessen Tür, nur machte der kleine nicht auf. „Cloud…Hey, ich bins." Cloud seufzte nur leicht und wollte ihn doch einfach nur diesen Moment vergessen. Warum viel es ihm so schwer? Am liebsten währe Cloud aufgestanden und zur Tür gegangen, hätte sie aufgemacht und Zack alles gesagt. So wie sonst eigentlich auch immer. Aber wie sollte er dies denn nur anstellen? Er wusste es nicht und vergrub daher sein Gesicht im Kissen und hoffte das Zack schnell verschwindet. Dieser tat ihm allerdings nicht den Gefallen, denn er machte sich nun doch etliche Sorgen um den Kleinen.

Nachdem Cloud allerdings nach etlichen Minuten immer noch nicht auf die Bitten des Schwarzhaarigen hörte, gab dieser leicht geknickt auf, und ging in sein Quartier zurück. Er setzte sich dort nachdenklich auf den Fenstersims und sah hinaus. In Gedanken nur der Kleine, und was ihm fehlen könnte, und vor allem was er machen könnte, damit es ihm wieder besser geht. Irgendwann kam ihn dann auch eine Idee. Er beschloss bis zum Abendessen zu warten, denn dort würde Cloud ja sicher auch hingehen, hoffte er jedenfalls.

Als es langsam gegen 19 Uhr wurde, begab sich Zack zu den Kantinen. Dies war oft die Zeit, in der er und Cloud zusammen aßen. Als er die Kantine betrat, sah er schon den Kleinen am Tisch sitzen. Zack holte sich vier Stullen und setzte sich vor den Kleinen. „Guten Abend." Wieder erschrak Cloud und sah nach vorne. „Abend." Gleich danach aß der kleine Blonde weiter. Zack aß mit, und fragte dieses mal erst gar nichts, was Cloud ein wenig verunsicherte, aber auch begrüßte. Als der kleine endlich mit dem Essen fertig war, und aufstehen wollte, ließ Zack die Falle zuschnappen. Er wollte seinem Freund ja nur etwas Gutes tun, wusste ja nicht was Cloud wirklich hat. Er dachte sich nämlich immer noch, das Cloud in Sephiroth verliebt sei, so wie viele anderen auch. Als Cloud aufstand, hielt Zack ihn auf, und bat ihm um etwas.


	4. So war das nicht geplant

**Kapitel 4: So war das nicht geplant**

Der kleine Blonde stand nun leicht nervös vor der Tür des Generals, denn Zack bat ihn, bei diesem Vorbei zugehen, und für ihn zu fragen um was es sich eigentlich für eine Mission handelt. Denn Zack vergaß leider bei Lazard vorbei zu schauen, und nun war es auch schon zu spät. Cloud fragte natürlich auch, warum er ausgerechnet bei Sephiroth vorbei schauen sollte, und warum er es nicht macht. Daraufhin antwortete der Schwarzhaarige nur, das er noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hätte. Eigentlich wollte Cloud da gerade wieder ablehnen, bis Zack ihn angrinste und seinen Arm um Clouds Schulter legte. Da pochte Clouds Herz wieder wie wild, und er hätte Zack am liebsten gesagt was in ihm vorging. Aber er wollte die Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen, und da er kein anderes Wort rausbrachte, nahm Zack es als Ja auf, aß schnell auf und verließ die Kantine, ohne das der Kleine noch was sagen konnte. Und nun stand Cloud hier, ziemlich nervös. Immerhin was sollte er denn sagen? Oder besser gesagt, Sephiroth wird sicherlich fragen, warum Zack nicht selbst gekommen ist, und Cloud wusste einfach keine Richtige Antwort darauf. Außerdem war er immer noch etwas nervös, wegen dem was im Holo-Raum passierte.

Cloud klopfte jedenfalls an der Tür des Generals. Er wartete einen Augenblick und klopfte dann nochmals. Als er sich gerade erleichtert umdrehen wollte, wurde ihm plötzlich die Tür aufgemacht, wobei er ein wenig zusammenzuckte und sich schluckend umdrehte. Sephiroth stand nur in seiner Hose und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue zu dem Kleinen. Cloud musste sich erst einmal kurz fassen, salutierte dann aber vor dem General, dieser sah ihn nun ziemlich abwartend an. „Was ist los Strife?" Der Kleine zuckte bei der nicht gerade freundlichen Stimme des Generals zusammen und musste wieder schlucken. Danach berichtete er ihm, was Zack ihm sagte. Als er fertig war, und auf Antwort wartete, sah Sephiroth ihn einfach weiter nur abwartend an. Als Cloud jedoch nichts sagte, kam Sephiroth einen Schritt auf Cloud zu und sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Und deswegen störst du mich um diese Uhrzeit? Sag Fair wer soll sein PHS einschalten und die Mail lesen!" Gleich danach drehte sich Sephiroth wieder um, ging zurück in sein Zimmer und schlug dem Kleinen regelrecht die Tür vor der Nase zu. Cloud stand ziemlich ängstlich und auch leicht zittrig da, immerhin dachte er eben, bei dem Blick des Generals, das sein letztes Stündchen geschlagen hätte.

Nachdem sich der Kleine ein wenig beruhigt hatte, ging er wieder zurück. Nur fiel ihm nun ein, dass er ja auch noch zu Zack musste, und es ihm sagen musste. Na das konnte ja was werden. Während er auf das Quartier seines besten Freundes zuging, fing wieder sein Herz wie wild an zu schlagen, und Nervosität machte sich in ihm breit. Er wusste, lange konnte dies nicht so weiter gehen, immerhin konnte er Zack ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Irgendetwas musste er einfach dagegen unternehmen. Nun stand er genau vor seiner Tür und atmete tief durch. Er musste es einfach schaffen, und das wusste er genau. Aus diesem Grunde klopfte er entschlossen an die Tür des Schwarzhaarigen. Zack öffnete nach kurzer Zeit gleich, und sah Cloud ein wenig fragend an, denn eigentlich dachte er, das der Kleine länger bei Sephiroth bleiben würde. „Cloud? Was machst du hier?" Der kleine Blonde sah kurz fragend zu Zack, immerhin sollte er doch erst zu Seph, und dann zu ihm, oder etwas nicht? Er schüttelte in Gedanken kurz den Kopf, und richtete dann aus, was Sephiroth sagte. Gleich danach wollte er eigentlich auch schon weiter sprechen, und Zack sagen was ihn so belastet. Zack aber drehte sich gleich um und ging zu seinem Nachttisch, wo sein PHS lag und er es anschaltete.

„Schade, und ich dachte Seph währe etwas freundlicher zu dir, aber na gut. Dann müssen wir eben einen anderen Weg finden, damit er Interesse an dir zeigt." Mit den Worten drehte Zack sich lächelnd zu Cloud um, der ihn nur mit runtergefallener Kinnlade ansah. Denn, wie kam Zack bitteschön auf so eine Idee? Naja, irgendwie konnte es sich der Kleine dann doch denken, und betrat einfach das Zimmer von Zack. Er schloss gleich die Tür hinter sich und sah Zack absolut ernst an. Wie gesagt, er wollte es jetzt klären, bevor es noch schlimmer wird, und die Freundschaft drunter leidet, was er unbedingt verhindern wollte. Doch bevor Cloud überhaupt anfangen konnte zu sprechen, schnappte Zack ihn schon am Arm, und zog ihn aufs Bett. Er setzte ihn genau neben sich und legte dann seinen Arm um Clouds Schulter. „Also pass auf, wir machen folgendes….." Zack fing an irgendwelche Pläne zu schmiegen, während Cloud schnell atmend neben ihm saß und sich versuchte zu beruhigen. Immerhin saß er ja nun auf Zacks Bett, und auch noch mit einem Arm von ihm um sich. Dies war eigentlich nicht so geplant. Und um so länger der Kleine da saß, um so nervöser wurde er, und dachte nur an eines: „So war das nicht geplant."


	5. Das Geständnis

**Das Geständnis**

Cloud saß fast lähmend auf dem Bett von Zack. Er saß schon öfter auf diesem, aber so gefühlt hatte er sich noch nie dabei. Und dann hatte der Schwarzhaarige auch noch seinen Arm um die Schulter des Kleinen gelegt gehabt. Während Zack weiter irgendwelche Ideen aufsagte, und erklärte wie sie es am besten schaffen könnten, das Sephiroth sich in Cloud verliebt, sah der Kleine nach unten zum Boden. Er krallte sich immer mehr in die Bettdecke des Schwarzhaarigen rein. Cloud verstand es einfach nicht. Wie kam Zack nur auf diese Idee? Auf die Idee das er in Sephiroth verliebt sei. Er liebte doch ihn, hoffte er wenigstens. Sicher war er sich irgendwie immer noch nicht ganz. Aber eines wusste Cloud. Das was er fühlte ging weit über das Freundschaftliche hinaus.

Nachdem Zack immer und immer weiter erzählte, hielt es Cloud irgendwann einfach nicht mehr aus und sprang regelrecht vom Bett. Er drehte sich mit leicht nassen Augen zu Zack um. Dieser sah nun etwas betrübt zu dem kleinen Blonden. „Cloud? Was ist denn?" Zack wollte gerade aufstehen und ihn fragen, was er genau hätte, als der Kleine ihn kopfschüttelnd andeute von ihm fern zu bleiben. „Es tut mir leid Zack, aber ich….ich kann einfach nicht mehr." „Was meinst du?" Zack wollte wieder auf ihn zugehen, was Cloud aber nicht zuließ und Richtung Tür auswich. „Bitte Zack! Hör mir zu." Als der Schwarzhaarige in die Augen des Kleinen sah, blieb er stehen und nickte dann nur betrübt. Cloud fasste allen Mut zusammen, atmete tief durch und sah mit entschlossener Mimik, aber dennoch Tränengefüllten Augen zu Zack.

„Zack. Ich hege keine solche Gefühle für den General, also bitte hör auf irgendwas zu planen. Und Zack ich…..ich….." Cloud versuchte es wirklich ihm zu sagen, aber um so näher er der Wahrheit kam, um so schwerer viel es ihm. Zack hingegen sah immer noch besorgt auf seinen besten Freund und wartete nur darauf, zu erfahren was nun eigentlich los sei. „Cloud." Er wollte gerade wieder auf ihn zugehen, als Cloud nur nach hinten auswich und ihm eine Träne runter rollte. „Es tut mir leid Zack…" „Was tut dir denn leid Cloud? Ich verstehe dich nicht." Der Kleine sah nach unten zu Boden und atmete nochmals tief durch, dabei wischte er sich mit der Hand über die Augen und sah wieder ernst zu Zack. „Ich habe mich in dich verknallt!!" Nachdem Cloud dies gerade zu raus schrie, hielt er sich schnell die Hände vor dem Mund und sah mit weit offenen Augen zu Zack.

So wollte er es eigentlich auch nicht raus posaunen. Cloud wusste auch nicht, warum er es gerade zu so rausschrie. Jedenfalls, während er sich weiter die Hände vor dem Mund hielt, fiel Zack förmlich die Kinnlade nach unten. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte einfach nicht fassen was Cloud gerade zu ihm sagte, und auch nicht wie. Irgendwie herrschte gerade vollkommenes Chaos in seinem Kopf, und er versuchte es alles einigermaßen zu ordnen. Der Kleine hingegen, sah weiter mit Händen vor dem Mund zu dem schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch nichts sagte. Nach ein paar Minuten schweigen, hielt Cloud es einfach nicht mehr aus, und rannte aus dem Quartier von Zack. Wenigstens das das der Schwarzhaarige was sagte, erhoffte sich Cloud, auch wenn es für ihn zum negativen gewesen währe. Aber das er total schwieg, das konnte er nicht verstehen. Und dort auf eine Antwort zu warten konnte er auch nicht. Denn um so länger er dort stand, um so unerträglicher und schmerzhafter wurde es in seiner Brust.

Der Kleine lief den ganzen Weg zu seinem Quartier. Dort schmiss er sich gleich aufs Bett und wollte einfach nur noch verschwinden. Am besten gleich in das nächste, und vor allem tiefste Loch. Während jedenfalls der Kleine sich gerade zu ausheulte, stand Zack immer noch mit runtergeladener Kinnlade in seinem Quartier. Es war wirklich fast so, als ob für ihn nicht eine Sekunde Zeit vergehen würde. Nach etlichen weiteren Minuten, die Cloud bereits weg war, erwachte der Schwarzhaarige endlich aus seiner Starre und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Als er dann zu dem Ort sah, wo der Kleine bis vor wenigen, für ihn, Sekunden stand, griff er sich nur absolut verwirrt und irritiert an den Hinterkopf. „Habe ich mir das….eben eingebildet?" Zack ging zu seinem Bett und legte sich nachdenklich drauf. Er versuchte sich genau zu erinnern, was Cloud zu ihm sagte. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass es wirklich wahr sein sollte, das sich der Kleine in ihn verknallt hatte. Immerhin waren sie Freunde, und dann hatte er es nicht gemerkt? Zack kam sich langsam wie ein Vollidiot vor. Er hätte es sehen müssen, das es eigentlich an ihm lag, das sich Cloud so eigenartig benimmt. Immerhin hätte er sonst sicher mit ihm gesprochen. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte nur selbst über sich seufzen und überlegte was er jetzt machen sollte. Cloud war in ihn verknallt, nur hatte er keine so starken Gefühle für ihn, aber er wollte den Kleinen auch kein Leid zufügen. Nur was vormachen konnte er ja auch nicht. Also was tun?


	6. Komplizierte Gedanken

**Komplizierte Gedanken**

Zack überlegte sehr lange, was er machen könnte. Er wollte Cloud als Freund nicht verlieren, aber ihm etwas vor machen auch nicht. Cloud hingegen lag immer noch heulend in seinem Bett und hätte sich am liebsten selbst in den Boden gerammt. Die beiden blieben für den Rest der Nacht in ihren Quartieren, erst zum Morgen hin trafen sie sich wieder in der Kantine beim Frühstücken. Erst wollte Zack sich wie sonst auch immer neben Cloud setzten, doch irgendwie konnte er es nicht. Er musste immer noch daran denken, was der Kleine gestern zu ihm sagte.  
Und jetzt einfach sich lächelnd ihm gegenüber setzen konnte er ja schlecht. Nach einiger Überlegungszeit, setzte Zack sich an einen anderen Tisch und frühstückte. Cloud hingegen blieb dort sitzen, seinen Blick wandte er nicht von seinem Tablett ab. Er wusste genau, dass Zack die Kantine betreten hatte, immerhin wurde er immer von etlichen Kameraden gegrüßt.

Innerlich hoffte der Kleine, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihm setzten, die Sache einfach wie sonst auch immer mit einem Lächeln abtun würde. Machte er aber leider nicht, was dem Kleinen nur einen größeren Stich im Herzen bereitete.  
Cloud war der erste, der mit seinem Frühstück fertig war und begab sich daher schnell zum Appell. Zack einem Blick schenken tat er nicht, als er an dessen Tisch vorbei ging Richtung Tür. Er konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Zu sehr schmerzte es einfach, vor allem die Tatsache, dass Zack immer noch nichts sagte. Wenn er wenigstens sagen würde, dass er nichts von Cloud wissen will, also außer weitere Freundschaft, würde er es ja noch verstehen, aber so.

Es zerbrach dem Kleinen regelrecht das Herz. Nachdem Cloud die Kantine verließ, sah Zack mit leichter Trauermine Richtung Tür. Er wollte den kleinen Blonden nicht so leiden sehen, dass zerriss ihm fast das Herz, aber er wusste immer noch nicht, wie er ihm gegenübertreten sollte.  
Als der Schwarzhaarige mit seinem Frühstück fertig war, begab er sich ebenfalls zum Appell seiner Truppe. Dabei musste er wieder, wie jeden Morgen, an der Truppe, zu der Cloud gehörte, vorbei gehen. Als er das tat, salutierten alle wie immer, selbst Cloud. Aber als Zack an ihm vorbei ging und den Kleinen sogar anblickte, schloss dieser nur die Augen und wollte den Schwarzhaarigen nicht sehen. Danach begann auch schon der Tag wie üblich. Cloud war mit seiner Ausbildung beschäftigt und Zack mit dem Ausbilden seiner Truppe.

Den ganzen Tag über, dachten die beiden nur nach, wie sie dem anderen gegenübertreten sollten. Nur im Gegensatz zu Zack, machte Cloud sich solche Gedanken, dass er sein gesamtes Training an dem Tag vernachlässigte. Egal ob es nun die Theorie oder die Praxis war, bei allem lief irgendetwas schief. Am Ende des Tages durfte der Kleine daher ein paar extra Stunden auf dem Trainingsplatz schieben und sämtliche Waffen der Einheit polieren.  
Zack hingegen begab sich danach in sein Quartier und überlegte weiter, was er machen könnte. Während der Schwarzhaarige gerade dabei war, sich umzuziehen, um heute Abend kurz mal frische Luft außerhalb des Shinra-Geländes zu schnappen, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Er lief sofort hin und dachte in Gedanken, dass dies Cloud sei. Denn eigentlich war es gerade ihre Trainingszeit. Doch als er die Tür aufmachte, stand nur ein einfacher Soldier davor. Zack seufzte und fragte dann fast ablehnend, was los sei. Er bekam zu erfahren, das seine geplante Mission bereits Morgen Abend beginnen würde. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss danach seine Tür und legte sich rücklings aufs Bett.

Eigentlich wäre die Mission erst in einer Woche fällig gewesen, aber nun wurde sie vorgezogen. Und dabei hätte er so gerne noch vorher die Sache mit Cloud besprochen. Andererseits war dies vielleicht sogar besser, dachte sich Zack. Denn er wäre für bestimmt gut 10 Tage unterwegs.  
Die Zeit könnten er und Cloud gut nutzten, um über alles nach zu denken. Wie sie sich gegenüber dem anderen verhalten und wie es mit ihrer Freundschaft weiter geht. Die Freundschaft zu Cloud wollte Zack nicht aufgeben, dafür war der Kleine ihm doch zu wichtig. Aber mehr, dafür hatte er einfach nicht die Gefühle. Zack streckte sich kurz und richtete sich dann seufzend aus dem Bett auf. Er beschloss jetzt einfach an die frische Luft zu gehen. Ein wenig abschalten hier von.

Als er das Gebäude verließ, musste er unweigerlich an dem Trainingsplatz vorbei gehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war der Kleine immer noch beschäftigt mit dem polieren der Waffen. Als Zack dies sah, wollte er eigentlich zu ihm, um vielleicht zu helfen, aber dann hielt er sich doch zurück und machte erst gar nicht auf sich aufmerksam. Er ging einfach weiter Richtung Ausgang. Wieso war dies nur so kompliziert, fragte Zack sich dabei in Gedanken.


	7. Ausspracheoder?

Aussprache….oder?

Cloud polierte bis spät in die Nacht die Waffen der gesamten Einheit, danach begab er sich gleich in sein Quartier. Zack hingegen blieb bis nach Mitternacht in einer Kneipe in Sektor 8. Erst dann begab er sich zurück, leicht angetrunken. Er fragte sich in Gedanken, ob er Cloud sagen sollte, dass er ab Morgenabend für ungefähr 10 Tage weg bleibt. Nur dann musste er ihm gegenübertreten und irgendwie schaffte er es immer noch nicht.  
Es war kaum zu glauben, er war bereits First Class Soldier, dennoch konnte er sich nicht überwinden mit den Kleinen zu reden. Der Schwarzhaarige ging glich in sein Quartier, machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich dann schlafen. Cloud schlief zu dieser Zeit bereits seit ein paar Stunden.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der Kleine zu erst und machte sich fertig. Gestern, bevor er einschlief, nahm er sich vor mit Zack zu sprechen, die Situation ein für alle mal aufzuklären. Er konnte es nämlich einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Diese Ungewissheit, was nun passiert, brachte ihn immer mehr um den Verstand und sorgte nur für noch mehr Verwirrtheit und sogar Angst.  
Er ging ohne Umwege zu Zacks Quartier, doch als er genau davor stand, verließ ihn sämtliche Kraft zum anklopfen. In Gedanken verfluchte und verwünschte er sich dafür, für seine Schwäche. Als er sich gerade wieder umdrehen wollte, öffnete allerdings der Schwarzhaarige die Tür, denn dieser wollte zum Frühstück gehen.

Cloud blieb sofort erschrocken stehen und drehte sich ruckartig um. „Zack!" Der Schwarzhaarige musste sich kurz sammeln, denn er war immer noch von der Nacht leicht fertig. „Cloud?" Mehr als ihre Namen, brachten die beiden nicht raus und sahen sich nur an. Nach kurzer Zeit wollte Cloud dann wieder die Flucht ergreifen, denn er konnte ihm immer noch nicht in die Augen sehen.  
Als sich der Kleine umdrehte und schon zum sprinten ansetzte, griff Zack jedoch nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn fest. „Cloud! Warte!" Der Kleine zuckte sofort zusammen, nicht nur wegen Zacks Hand, die seine berührte, nein, auch wegen Zacks Stimme. Sie war nicht wie sonst immer ruhig und mit einem lustigen Unterton, sondern mehr ernst und bestimmend. Cloud schluckte und drehte sich dann langsam um, allerdings mit dem Blick gen Boden gerichtet.

Zack sah das kleine Blondchen vor sich stehen und wusste, dass er einfach mit ihm reden musste. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch und ließ Clouds Hand dann los. „Bevor du wieder weg läufst, bitte, lass uns reden." Cloud nickte nur langsam und auch leicht zittrig. Zack bat ihn dann mit in sein Quartier zu gehen, was er machte und dem Schwarzhaarigen folgte.  
Eigentlich hätte Cloud sich am liebsten umgedreht und währe davon gelaufen, denn das es was Gutes zu besprechen gibt, dass bezweifelte er sehr. Schon alleine durch den Ton von Zack. Drinnen in dem Zimmer des Schwarzhaarigen, begab sich Cloud zu dem Tisch im rechten Teil von Zacks Quartier, während Zack die Tür schloss und sich dem Kleinen gegenüber setzte. Der Kleine faltete seine Hände auf seinen Schoss zusammen und sah schluckend und ängstlich darauf. Dabei spielte er immer wieder nervös mit seinen Finger rum.

„Cloud….Cloud, bitte sieh mich an." Der Kleine konnte es einfach nicht und sah weiter auf seine zusammengefalteten Hände. Zack konnte nur seufzen und sah den Kleinen nun mehr mitleidig an, aber er musste einfach mit ihm sprechen, die Situation endlich klären. Es war das beste für die Beiden. „Ok, hör zu Cloud. Ich weis nun was du….für mich fühlst. Aber ich…bitte versteh…" Zack konnte es nicht so einfach aussprechen, denn er sah richtig, wie das Herz den Kleinen immer mehr zerbrach.  
„Cloud." Nun sprach er den Namen schon fast flehend an, er wollte nicht das Cloud so vor ihm saß. „Ich weis schon Zack, du hast nicht dieselben Gefühle... Ist schon gut… Ich bin dir nicht böse." Nun schaute Zack absolut verblüfft auf den Kleinen. „Wirklich?" Cloud atmete tief durch und sah dann mit einem kleinen Lächeln hoch, allerdings war dies kein richtiges, sondern ein künstliches. Der Schwarzhaarige erkannte es sofort an den Augen von Cloud und wurde nun noch trauriger, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stand Cloud schon auf und ging zur Tür. Er wollte nur raus hier und hoffte das Zack ihm Glauben schenkte und es auf sich beruhen lässt.

Zack sah dem Kleinen nur mit traurigen Augen nach, er wollte ihn zwar lächeln sehen, aber doch kein künstlich aufgesetztes Lächeln. Als der Kleine die Tür öffnete, stand Zack auf. „Cloud. Ich werde ab heute Abend für ungefähr 10 Tage weg sein…auf einer Mission…ich bitte dich, lass dir Zeit und wir reden dann nochmal."  
Cloud sollte sich Zeit lassen? Wofür denn? Um zu erkennen das seine Gefühle nie erwidert werden? Das wusste er doch nun schon. Er nickte aber nur und verließ Zacks Quartier, dieser sah ihm nach und seufzte dann nur. „Ach Cloud….."


End file.
